La mansion de las sombras
by MAndrew
Summary: -CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA- T.T actualizé... ya volvi :D
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Aqui toy con mi nuevo fan fic  
  
Este va a ser de misterio otra vez  
  
Espero que les guste  
  
p.d: dejen rev!! ToT  
  
obs: horohoro y Ren son detectives, del lado norte y sur del pais respectivamente, además, tienen 17 y 18 años...  
  
File01: la misteriosa invitación  
  
Como era de costumbre Ren en las mañanas iba a comprar su leche diaria, pero esa mañana, se llevaría una sorpresa.  
  
Ren se dirigia a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su apartamento, pero, antes reviso el buzon que está en la entrada del edificio, encontró una carta dirigida a él, era un sobre negro con letras blancas, sube las escaleras y encuentra a su viejo amigo y rival, era nada mas ni menos que Horohoro.  
  
Horohoro: Hola... que tal... (Horohoro, 17 años, detective)  
  
Ren: Y tu... que haces aqui? (Ren Tao, 18 años, detective)  
  
Horohoro: bueno... como gran detective que soy, vine a presumir esta invitación que me llegó hace unas horas a mi apartamento -saca un sobre negro con letras blancas-  
  
Ren: tarado... -ren le muestra su carta-  
  
Horohoro: y piensas ir?  
  
Ren: ir a donde?  
  
Horohoro: como que a donde?? Aun no lees la carta?  
  
Ren: no... eso iba a hacer... en mi apartamento... apenas salgas de enfrente...  
  
Horohoro: mmm...??.. jeje... lo siento.. :P  
  
Ren: tonto ¬¬  
  
Ren abre la puerta e invita a pasar a Horohoro, luego se dirige a un asiento que se encuentra mirando hacia la calle  
  
Veamos... -dice Ren-  
  
Abre la carta y se cae un papel del sobre...  
  
Señor Ren tao:  
  
Es para mí, un honor el poder invitarlo a la celebración que tendré el dia de hoy, espero que acepte esta invitación, los gastos no seran problema, ya que además de la invitación, hay un cheque que podrá usarlo para venir, sin mas que decir espero que acepte.  
  
Atte. El señor que saluda a la muerte  
  
Ren: que extraña carta... y aqui esta el cheque... mmm.... O.O QUE?!?!  
  
Horohoro: me pregunto... quien es el remitente de la carta......  
  
Ren: son.... son.... son...  
  
Horohoro: ¬¬  
  
Ren: son... son... son...  
  
Horohoro: SON 2,000,000,000 de Yens!!! Que no sabes contar!!!  
  
Ren: es demasiado dinero...  
  
Horohoro: tonto cabeza de pua! ¬¬  
  
Ren: que dijiste??? ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: que?? Quieres pelear!!??  
  
Ren: -narrando- Y asi comienza esta historia, un espiritu fuerte y un corazon bondadoso, lograran descubrir el misterio de la invitación, 7 detectives estan tras la pista de Blackat, podran resolverlo, solo yo podré resolverlo, mi nombre... Ren Tao...  
  
CONTINUARÄ  
  
Holaaaaaaaaa  
  
Aqui mi nuevo fic  
  
Espero que me dejen rev... no sé si continuarlo... dejen en los rev si quieren que lo continue... ok?? Bueno bye 


	2. la misteriosa reunion

File02: La reunión misteriosa  
  
Horohoro y yo salimos de mi casa, rentamos un auto, ya que ninguno de los dos tenia el suyo propio, y nos dirigimos al lugar, la mansión del sol descendente.  
  
mientras ibamos en el bosque   
  
Horohoro: que lugar mas aburrido... -decia mientras conducia-  
  
Ren: quieres dejar de quejarte?  
  
Horohoro: esta bien ¬¬  
  
la Rueda del auto se revienta-  
  
Horohoro: hey... que paso? -vio hacia la rueda- maldición la rueda se reventó  
  
Ren: mm.... mira... -señalando hacia el frente- ahí hay una estación de gasolina.  
  
Horohoro: -sonriendo- valla!, que suerte... a esto se le llama salir de una situación apresurada  
  
Ren: como sea...  
  
_.+ºº 20 minutos después ºº+._  
  
El auto estaba por un camino sin pavimentar, asi que saltaba mucho  
  
Horohoro: que pesimo camino... espero que de verdad sea un atajo... sino, voy y mato a ese tipo de la estacion de gasolina  
  
-llegaron a un camino pavimentado-  
  
Ren: -viendo por la ventana- parece que de verdad era un atajo... mira, hay es donde vamos no??, la mansión del sol descendiente..  
  
Horohoro: si... de verdad que es un lugar aterrador... mas que una mansión, parece el castillo de drácula...  
  
Ren: que tonto...  
  
Horohoro: tienes razon, además en Japón no hay vampiros... lo unico que se nos podria aparecer seria un ogro... jaja....mmm...?? -ve una figura parada en la carretera- Que?!?!?! -aplica los frenos a toda potencia, deteniéndose frente a la figura, quien no se ha movido-  
  
Horohoro: mm?? -ve la figura- AAAhhh!!! Un ogro!!!!  
  
¿????: realmente es muy descortés de su parte llamar asi a una mujer que a penas conoce...  
  
Horohoro: eehh.... -///- lo siento mucho...  
  
Ren: hey señora... que hace en medio de la nada y con esta lluvia?  
  
¿????: como pueden ver, el motor de mi hermoso auto se daño -se hacerca a horohoro- ustedes se dirigen a la mansión no? Podria llevarme?  
  
Horohoro: si...si...claro... porfavor suba  
  
-la señora se subio al auto y siguieron su viaje-  
  
.: 30 minutos después:.  
  
La extraña señora leia un libro... ren miraba hacia afuera y horohoro conducia  
  
Ren: aun falta mucho?  
  
Horohoro: no... ya vamos a llegar... que te pasa?  
  
Ren: -sonrojado mirando hacia afuera- tengo que ir al baño  
  
¿????: disculpa hijo, como siempre decia un profesor de mi pueblo, un hombre triunfador, es aquel que siempre aprovecha las oportunidades que se le presentan, algunos creen que la oportunidad se les volverá a presentar sin embargo no es así... dime... ¿por que no fuiste al baño cuando estaban en la gasolinera por la que pasaron?  
  
Ren: que?  
  
Horohoro: oiga señora ¿como supo eso?, nosotros acabamos de pasar por una gasolinera  
  
¿????: realmente es muy sencillo, estoy segura que una de las ruedas del auto se les reventó, verdad, cuando yo me subí al auto, ví la rueda, y se veia muy nueva, además de que la forma era distinta, eso quiere decir que cambiaron la rueda en la gasolinera que esta 10 Km atras...  
  
Horohoro: mm...??  
  
Ren: digame señora, ¿quien es usted?  
  
¿????: yo soy Ageisa Nakomu, y soy detective al igual que ustedes...( Ageisa Nakomu, detective, 62 años)  
  
Horohoro: QUE?!?! No es usted la gran detective, que con solo sentarse y escuchar lo que sucedió sabe quien es el asesino...?  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: bueno... en realidad no soy tan grandiosa...  
  
Asi la señora Ageisa, horohoro y yo, nos dirigimos a la mansión del sol desendiente, realmente no es un lugar muy acogedor, pero, se parece mucho a mi casa...  
  
Después de haber pasado por un puente de madera, llegamos a la misteriosa mansión, era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, asi que la señora Nakomu, horohoro y yo nos bajamos de el auto.. y fuimos a la entrada, no sin antes ver los lujosos autos que estaban afuera.  
  
Horohoro: wuau...! que autos mas lujosos... un porche, un ferrari... no puede ser!! -apuntando un auto- es...es... un alpha romeo... -lo toca con las manos-  
  
¿????: hey! Hey! Saca las manos de mi niña...  
  
Horohoro: mm...?  
  
¿????: me tomo 5 años comprar esa tigresa, asi que, no dejo que ningun hombre la toque, y menos un detective de tan mala calidad como tú -dijo mirando a horohoro-  
  
Ren: -pensando- Y quien es este tipo tan arrogante?  
  
-la señora Nakomu protege a horohoro de la lluvia con su paraguas-  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: no crees que eres muy grosero con tan buen detective... Agasa?  
  
Rensohui Agasa: aa... señora Nakomu... -se saca el cigarro de la boca-  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: mm... pensé que estabas herido... el periodico decia que la mafia te habia disparado la semana pasada...  
  
Rensohui Agasa: eso ya fue historia pasada...  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: que tal si entramos... señores usui y tao?  
  
-asi los 4 detectives entraron a la mansión, fueron recividos por la sirvienta-  
  
sirvienta: ustedes deben ser los señores Tao, Agasa, Usui y la señora Nakomu... porfavor pasen  
  
los detectives entraron a la casa  
  
sirvienta: porfavor, dejen sus paraguas aquí... -dijo señalando un lugar para dejar los paraguas-  
  
¿????: Hey... ven aquí... -dijo mirando a la sirvienta-  
  
sirvienta: perdonen -dijo haciendo una reverencia a los 4 detectives-  
  
Rensohui Agasa: yo conozco a ese tipo  
  
Ren: es el gran chef y detective, Yamasei Oogami...  
  
Yamasei Oogami: Que??.. como que el chef no va a venir... yo vine por que me invitaron a una cena... (Yamasei Oogami, detective, 54 años)  
  
Siervienta: lo...lo lamento mucho... pero tenemos todo los ingredientes...  
  
Yamasei Oogami: ya entiendo... yo cocinaré, en estos tiempos lo unico que me estimula son la cocina y los casos de homicidios...  
  
-la sirvienta regresa donde los 4 detectives-  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: digame señorita... por que invito a estos cinco detectives a estas montañas tan remotas?  
  
Sirvienta: de hecho... invitamos a 7 detectives...  
  
Rensohui Agasa: como? Hay 2 detectives mas aun...  
  
Sirvienta: si... son una mujer y un joven...  
  
Ren: digame señorita... que es esa mancha que esta en la puerta?  
  
Horohoro: -se da vuelta y ve la mancha- me pregunto que sera?  
  
Rensohui Agasa: ten cuidado novato... talvez sea sangre vieja...  
  
Horohoro: que??!! ... esta bromeando verdad???  
  
¿????: no... no esta bromeando...  
  
-todos ven la figura que habla en esos momentos-  
  
¿????: la sangre forma un extraño angulo de 45 grados respecto de la superficie de la mesa... -dijo hechando un liquido en la puerta-  
  
¿???? (2): Que horrible...  
  
¿????: mmm..?? -ve a la otra figura que habla-  
  
¿???? (2): LUMINOL... un sustancia que reacciona con el oxigeno de la sangre, haciendo que tome un color azul fosforescente...  
  
¿????: realmente me alagan sus comentarios... chiquillo...  
  
Otosei Hakuba: llaméeme Otosei...  
  
Kisuna Reimare: a mi llaméeme Dra. Kisuna...  
  
CONTINUARÄ  
  
Espero que les halla gustado este fic... esta ves lo hice mas largo .... -_- U lamento haber hecho el otro tan corto... pero eran las 12 de la noche... y estaba aburrido... Porfavor... dejenme REV!!! Por favor... Bueno los dejo  
  
Adios 


	3. el asesinato desde otra habitacion

hoa.............. chanfle... hace como 6 meses que no actualizaba xD gomen -.-U  
  
seguiré con este fic... la verdad es ke ya se me ocurrio algo o...  
  
¿???? (2): LUMINOL... un sustancia que reacciona con el oxigeno de la sangre, haciendo que tome un color azul fosforescente...  
  
¿????: realmente me alagan sus comentarios... chiquillo...  
  
Otosei Hakuba: llaméeme Otosei...  
  
Kisuna Reimare: a mi llaméeme Dra. Kisuna...(Kisuna Reimare, detective, 27 años)  
  
Otosei Hakuba: mucho gusto doctora Kisuna (Otosei Hakuba, detective, 24 años)  
  
-Ren queda viendo la mancha de sangre en la puerta-  
  
sirvienta: por favor, esperen en la sala mientras hago la cena con el señor Oogami.  
  
-la sirvienta empieza a caminar-  
  
sirvienta: porfavor, siganme...  
  
-todos asienten y empiezan a caminar, los pasillos estaban sin limpiar, y la alfombra estaba sucia tambien  
  
caminaron por un largo pasillo, luego giraron hacia la derecha, deteniendose en un puerta doble de color café-  
  
horohoro: wow!!! mieren cuantas cosas... / todos los demas miran la habitacion/  
  
-.La habitacion tenia unas mesitas pequeñas para jugar cartas, una mesa de pool, y al fondo tenia una seccion de  
  
bolos.-  
  
Ren: realmente todo parece ser muy costoso... -dijo con indiferencia-  
  
Rensohui Agasa: tienes razón chiquillo... bueno que tal si jugamos un poco...  
  
Otosei Hakuba: me parece una buena idea... entremos...  
  
-horohoro y ren se van a la seccion de bolos, Rensohui Agasa y Otosei Hakuba a la mesa de pool, y la señora  
  
Ageisa Nakomu con Kisuna Reimare se sentaron a jugar cartas-  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: yo jugaré con esta -tirando una escala real-  
  
Kisuna Reimare: esa es una buena jugada, pero no vale hacer trampas, no lo cree?  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: mmm?  
  
Kisuna Reimare: esa ultima carta, la K de diamantes... está pegada con otra atras...  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: oh... tienes razon, lo siento... debieron estar pegadas desde el principio... -empieza a separar las cartas-  
  
Horohoro: deme eso... yo las separo.... -toma la cartas y las separa, y se dio cuenta de que estaban pegadas con sangre-  
  
Horohoro: Ahhh!!!! O.o -deja caer la carta-  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: que ocurre?  
  
horohoro: estaban pegadas con sangre!!! T.T  
  
Ren: mmmm...? con sangre?  
  
Rensohui Agasa: pero por que hay sangre en un lugar como ese?...  
  
Ren: se supone que esta mansion está así desde que la compraron... quizas estaban haci desde el principio..  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: tienes razón... ya que acabamos de llegar a esta mansion...  
  
Rensohui Agasa: mmm... voy air al baño... debo lavarme las manos antes de comer... me pregunto a donde estara?  
  
Ageisa: estan por el pasillo a la derecha.. la 3º puerta...  
  
Ren: mmmm?....  
  
Hakuba: yo tambien iré... debo ir al baño...  
  
Kisuna: y yó iré al de damas...  
  
-despues de eso los 3 salieron, dejando a horo, ren y a la señora Ageisa en la habitación-  
  
¿????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: Que fue eso!!!!?  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: esa fue la voz de la sirvienta!!...  
  
Horohoro: Vamos!  
  
-todos dejaron la habitacion y se dirigieron a la cocina, de donde provenia el grito  
  
al llegar econtraron a la sirvienta en el suelo apuntando hacia un lado de la cocina-  
  
Ren: que pasa?...  
  
Sirvienta:-con cara de sorprendida- el... el... el señor Oogami está muerto!!! -dice apuntando al señor oogami con un cuchillo  
  
en la espalda directo en el corazón-  
  
Otosei Hakuba: -llega a la cocina con los demas y se acerca al cuerpo para tomar su pulso- mmm.... no hay caso... este hombre está muerto...  
  
Kisuna Reimare: una apuñalada en el corazon.. es una muerte instantanea...   
  
Ageisa Nakomu: mmm...  
  
Ren:????.. ocurre algo malo?  
  
Ageisa Nakomu: la posicion de ese cuchillo... es muy extraña...  
  
Ren: a que se refiere????  
  
Ageisa: es solo que... si el se hubiera suicidado.. el cuchillo hubiera quedado en otra posicion... pero aca... esta el filo hacia abajo..  
  
y lo mas normal es que el filo tendria que ser hacia arriba, ya que él tendria que poner las manos atras de su espalda... (explicacion al final)  
  
Horohoro: pues tiene razón...  
  
Ren: entonces...  
  
¿???: -ve al grupo- (se supone que es una figura "misteriosa" que está con ellos en ese momento)  
  
Ren: /es extraño, se supone que todos a esepcion de la sirvienta y él estabamos en la sala de estar... entonces seria facil  
  
pensar que la sirvienta lo asesinó, pero acaso seria tan tonta como para hacer tan obvio el asesinato en su contra?/  
  
Hakuba: eso quiere decir que.... -mira a la sirvienta-  
  
sirvienta: yo no lo hice... cuando llegé aca él ya estaba muerto...  
  
Rensohui: dí lo que quieras.... nadie pudo haberlo hecho... solo tú... todos estabamos acompañados... y tú eras quien estaba con él.  
  
Sirvienta: no les miento... yo no he sido... lo juro....  
  
Horohoro: esto a sido muy facil nn  
  
Ren: mmmm.......  
  
Continuar  
  
SORRY!!!! a todos lo que leyeron este fic!! pero es que se me ha hecho dificil escribir ahora... T.T pero ahora puedo escribir nuevamente :D  
  
ahora la explicacion del asesinato... es muy simple... tomen un cuchillo de manera normal...el filo quedaria hacia abajo... ahora traten  
  
de "SIMULAR"(xD) que se quieren colocar el cuchillo en el corazon (conste que tiene que ser con la mano izquierda, aunque con la derecha  
  
tambien funciona) se darán cuenta de que el cuchillo queda con el filo hacia arriba, ya que al poner la mano hacia atras, la mano se gira  
  
inconsientemente, sin embargo en el asesinato tenia el filo hacia el otro lado...  
  
esa fue la explicacion de hoy nn  
  
see ya! 


End file.
